


Unity's Assimilation

by PassionateWolf



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Auto Erotic Assimilation, Mind Control, Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateWolf/pseuds/PassionateWolf
Summary: After his people are enslaved by a hive mind, the captain of a ship fleeing his planet learns what it’s like to become a part of Unity.





	Unity's Assimilation

I glance around at the terrified faces of my crew. The voyage has only been five days, but already we are running out of supplies. We’ve been careful, rationing food at the absolute minimum caloric intake, but we didn’t fully restock our inventory. We didn’t have time before we left, just grabbed whatever we could toss into the airlock before IT hacked the spaceport bay doors. We actually left our chief of security in the launch bay, I saw him in the rear view camera being held down by three of them as the six of us flew away.

 

My first mate in the seat in front of me is breathing heavily, I look at her and see that she’s sweating and her shoulders are shuddering. I subtly call for the medic to take a look at her, we don’t need a panic attack stressing us out anymore. My linguist’s eyes are red, he had to leave his family behind. They had been turned, his husband and two kids.

“Some dumb ass Knife-Nippled Bastards probably brought the thing back” I mutter.

 

The medic arrives and walks in front of me. He gently pats my first mate on the shoulder, she starts and looks back at him, then visibly relaxes and stands. As they make their way to the sliding door behind me, an alarm sounds. Everyone looks at the wall screen in front of me and, as the alarm ends, the room goes silent. A ship has arrived.

 

I glance down, the distress beacon is still going strong. This could genuinely be someone responding to our call for help, but it could just as easily be IT coming for us. I look back at the ship on the wall screen: A small saucer shaped, two person vessel with a clear dome. Inside are three bipedal beings that look similar to us but with pinkish-beige skin.

“Everyone onboard to the loading deck, now.” I say as I stand and begin moving to the door.

 

There’s roughly even odds it’s rescue or a part of IT. Sure, they aren’t our species, but the thing didn’t come from our world. We all run into the corridor before the loading deck and see the aliens. One with spiked, grey hair and wearing a white jacket over a turtle neck sweater is spray painting what looks like a Korblocks tag on the door. The other two are closer to us and are quicker to turn around as we arrive.

“Oh, hey! You're alive! Thank God.” says the grey haired one as he tries to conceal his spray paint can.

“Can you help us? Our planet was taken over by some kind of [pauses] entity! It absorbed the minds of our people!” Replies my first mate.

“We didn't notice until it was too late. The people it takes over, they look like your friends, your family, your leaders, but they're not, themselves any more; They're part of IT.” I add.

“And how do you know it didn't get on the ship with you? Those two ding-dongs seem pretty calm about the whole thing.” Replies the grey one, pointing behind me. I think for a moment about how little the other two seem to be contributing before fully processing the meaning of his statement.

 

I look around at my crew, I know my linguist, my medic, my first mate, and I are ourselves, but what about...

I turn to my engineers, they’ve been in the engine room dealing with engine damage since we left, we haven’t had a chance to talk. They look unfazed by these events, and they aren’t out of breath from running, even though the engine room is further from the loading deck than the bridge.

 

In perfect unison, they screech and begin moving, attacking my crew. My liguist is grabbed first, and the former engineer holds his mouth open as he begins to vomit into it.

“Hey! No, no- uurgh!” My linguist Tries to say. Vocal to the last. His words are drowned out and he collapses to his knees as the engineer moves on. The short alien in a yellow shirt screams and the grey one smugly says “Called it.” Next, my medic and first mate are grabbed, and bent backwards with barely enough time to scream before they’re cut off by vomit. I see them groggily regain balance as the one that was on my first mate moves to me.

 

With practiced ease, it grabs my forehead and lower jaw, then prys my jaw open and pushes me to my knees. I try to resist, but doing so puts pressure on my already straining jaw and the pain makes my knees buckle. My attacker’s mouth opens and aims down at me, it’s neck cranes and it’s throat seems to widen. It reminds me of a snake, preparing to swallow an entire deer alive. I try to scream, and succeed, but only for a moment before hot, acidic bile invades my mouth and nose.

 

I try not to breath, but in trying to scream I opened my airway, permitting the stuff to my throat. I choke, and automatically swallow to prevent it getting to my lungs. I feel it burning my esophagus, and I begin coughing and sputtering to keep from drowning. My stomach begins to feel numb and my blood feels heavy as something courses through it. Then it hits my brain.

 

Interesting thing about the brain, the regions dedicated to personality are the furthest from the artery through which blood enters the brain. This means I’m fully conscious while the thing takes control, and I feel myself begin to move as I slip away. The thing gets control of my coordination, then sensory cortex fairly quickly, but it doesn’t start to push me out, we’re sharing sensory data. Surprisingly body awareness and motor control are taken over quickly, and I feel it’s tendrils digging outward into facial recognition, body awareness, and language. I wonder if it actually cares about the memories it finds as it gains control of my hippocampus, but my frontal lobe starts being invaded and I am incapable of making complex decisions like: “Should I feel like my privacy is being invaded because it can see all my memories or should I feel hurt because it doesn’t care to look at my memories.” Then it gets to my olfactory bulb, and I’m glad, because now it has to smell that bile as well.

 

In my last real moments of consciousness, the shrinking fraction of my mind that is still my own is aware. it feels itself stand upright and cock my hip to one side. It feels my mouth, tongue and vocal cords forming words that are not it’s own. In eerily perfect unison with my crew, it hears myself say:

“Hello Rick. Long time no see.”

And I am unified.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an explicit version of this, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
